Bonds
by kiri-iwa-mist-stone
Summary: What if the Hokage had formed another genin group? How does this affect the lives of the other Konoha shinobi? The three other Konoha shinobi are Kiri, Amye, and Tadashi. The reason I called this story Bonds, is because there are many bonds of friendship in this story. i hope you will enjoy reading it! Beware: Sasuke's a little OOC. first fanfic written
1. Chapter 1

Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All I own is my made up characters.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of All

Third person POV: Long ago, at the village of Konoha, the genins now were still at the academy. The hokage decided to make five groups of genins. The hokage wanted one to be secret, and that squad would meet the other four later. All four squads had two boys and one girl except for the secret one. That squad had two girls and one boy.

One girl was called Amye. She had waist-length indigo hair that was tied into pigtails. She had blue eyes and she wore a light green dress. Her Konoha headband was on her head. Another girl was called Kiri. She had middle back- length black hair that she tied into a loose braid. She had brown eyes and her headband was on her forehead. She wore a plain white long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless blue vest with a hood. She also wore a pair of black shorts. The boy had spiky black hair and black eyes. He wore a brown jacket with long black pants. His name was Tadashi.

After the chunin exams, Sasuke is training with Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto. Naruto was goofing around as usual. Suddenly Naruto shouted, " Oh Yeah!" and ran away.

Sasuke POV: 'What's up with him?' I thought. Then I remembered. He had to meet Hinata due to the fact that Hiashi wanted to see him. I wondered if someday, I would find someone that wasn't a fangirl. Someone strong…

_The Next Day…_

Naruto practically dragged us to meet Gai's team. I hoped that the girl on that team wasn't a fangirl. I was greeted by a kick near the face. A guy in a green jumpsuit. It had to be Rock Lee, but seriously? I wouldn't think that a guy with hideous clothes like that would want to kick me, Sasuke Uchiha. Then I earned a glare from the other prodigy, that Neji Hyuga guy. I glared straight back, but then noticed that we started a glaring contest. Rock Lee kicked both of us to break up the contest, only to have us both glaring at him. Gai told us to train. I fought with Neji then Naruto fought with Rock Lee. When it was Sakura and Tenten's turn, I decided to see if she was good. I wasn't really expecting her to have perfect accuracy and aim. I thought she was actually pretty interesting. 'I am going to have to find out if she is worthy to help me restore the clan,' I thought. Somehow, I had the feeling that Neji could tell what I was thinking because he glared at me and whispered, " Don't you dare. "

Kiri POV: I sighed. This part of training won't help! We were supposed to focus on the surroundings and take notes, but Amye kept on admiring the architecture. Even worse, we saw a place where there was farming (agriculture) and both of them, Amye and Tadashi started thinking that they got to have fun. They would have jumped into the mud if I hadn't stopped them. I sighed once again as they both started jumping up and down… I was surprised. Now I was actually excited! Today, we were going to meet all the other genin! They walked faster and faster. I didn't mind them this time. After all, I walked fast along with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A strange meeting

When we got there, the rest of the genins were already waiting for us. We all had to show each other our type of ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu. Amye squealed and jumped on him. The one that I supposed was called Sasuke Uchiha. I walked up to him and apologized. Then I pulled Amye off him and walked back to our corner, dragging Amye along. She pouted, " I already researched him up! He is supposed to be cool, not mean!" Amye kept on whining. " But he is still cool!" she said. I sighed. Amye, she can really be annoying. Then we started on with the other squads. When Amye saw that Sasuke can do Katon, fire style, she started squealing again. Amye was a Water type of person. Her jutsu was where she makes her and her opponent each into a bubble. When she throws senbons, they disappear when they reach the end of the bubble and pop out again in the opponent's bubble to attack them. When the opponent throws a kunai, it just falls out of the bubble and onto the floor.

My jutsu is where I can control the air. I raise my hand into the air to do it. If my arms go right, then the wind goes right. Perhaps if I miss with a kunai, I can still hit them with the wind blowing the kunai. If another person throws a kunai, I might be able to control the wind to blow the kunai away.

Tadashi had a jutsu where he controls the ground. He can soften the ground if one of us falls and he can make the ground hard if one of our enemies fall. Tadashi can use the ground to attack the enemies, but he usually doesn't. Tadashi is also a medical Nin so we just use him to heal wounds instead of actually fight. Who knows what could happen if he died and we got hurt? We could all die!

Sasuke POV: Tenten had Neji, Temari had Shikamaru. I wondered if anybody besides those two were not fan-girls. Maybe that Kiri girl. But I have problems. This

Amye person is uncontrollable! I know that because she already jumped on me five times! Even worse, this made Ino and Sakura jump on me as well. Now I have three people on my back! I pushed Ino and Sakura off, but Amye just stuck there. Kiri pulled her off, but she just jumped on me again. In the end, Kiri tackled her to the ground and dragged her to their corner by the ear. I smirked when I heard Amye going Ow! Ow! Ow! I silently thanked her for pulling Amye away.

I turned around. Wait a second… where did Naruto go? Oh well. Don't need him anyways. I walked to Kakashi-sensei and told him that we should get going. When we left, I noticed that Naruto was talking to Hinata-chan. I smirked and started walking faster. When Naruto noticed we left, he was really angry.

" Why didn't you tell me we were supposed to leave, dattebayo!" he whined.

I smirked .That was just so hilarious. I sprinted towards our training ground, only to be chased by Sakura, Kakashi, and then Naruto. A few seconds later, Kakashi caught up to me. I kept on running, so Kakashi and I were way ahead of them.

" Sakura-chan! At least wait for me!" Naruto called.

" No! I would, but I have to catch up to Sasuke-kun!"

I ran to the Uchiha campgrounds and locked myself in my old room. No one would ever find me here. Then I threw a kunai. I heard someone yelling in pain. Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto appeared in my room a few seconds after I threw my kunai. "Intruder," I muttered. They all nodded their heads.

Kiri POV: Our sensei lectured us about being so rude. I sighed. The lecture was getting nowhere and I was getting annoyed. Amye was getting lectured, but we had to listen and he would always say that we could have stopped her before she even started running towards Sasuke. I glared at Amye. We got a long, boring lecture all because of her.

" Amye, don't jump on random people. I told you this before. Do not go crazy! Just because you researched that person up, that doesn't mean that you have the right to jump on them like you have known them all your life. Don't make the excuse where you saw someone do that before because just cause someone did it, that doesn't mean that they did the right thing. Do not make the excuse where you were just really happy either. If you lost all control and you just did it, well, it is still your problem. Do NOT make any other excuse either. All the random excuses you made up, I can tell you all the reasons why the excuse wouldn't work. Excuses NEVER work out the way you think they might. No matter what excuse it is, you wont get away with it," our sensei said in a strict voice.

"But, Yuki sensei," Amye whined.

" No buts, Amye," Yuki sensei said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Intruder

Sasuke POV: I wonder who that intruder was. I saw a glimpse of him and it looked like it was a girl. She… she kind of looked like Kiri. Maybe she had a sister or she was a fan girl just trying to act cool and strong when she is directly in front of me. Hmm… this intruder is a big problem for me because I know that just one kunai won't hurt a lot. Even if this person is not a shinobi, the pain won't last very long. I am sure of that. Plus, many intruders have been coming here lately. Wait… could it be Orochimaru? Grr… that brat who bit me during the chunin exams… can't he tell that I am not interested in going to that place? Jeez… that guy… I will hate on him just like on my brother if I have to. Anyways, that girl… she… I think she had a sound ninja headband on… same with the other ones… why does that annoying guy want me so much? What does he want from me?

" Sasuke-kun… wake up! Share your thoughts with us! I'm getting bored… hello? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was waving her hand in my face.

" Sasuke! Did you hear anything that Sakura-Chan just said? Huh? Wake UP! You were like, sleeping for fifteen minutes!" Naruto complained.

That idiot… does he know when to stop talking? What Sakura said was enough for me to hear…

" Idiot," I said to him.

" Hey! That wasn't very nice," he pouted.

Not cute. That's all I got to say.

" When will you guys stop arguing and ever get along?" Kakashi asked.

He was so quiet I forgot he was even there. " Maybe never," I said to him.

He sighed then looked away. I turned to look at where he was looking at. Then that was it. I turned away. I finally realized why he asked me that question. He was looking at team 8, with Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and their sensei, Kurenai. Kurenai had given each of them some onigiris for their good work. Kakashi sensei had wanted them to fit together and form a wonderful team. That would have happened except for one fact. That thing got in their way. That thing was how much they argued and lacked teamwork. Kakashi looked at me and saw that I was in deep thought again. He then sighed again.

Kiri POV: I was relieved when the lecture was over. Yuki sensei decided we should take a break on some nice soft grass, so we found a huge patch of grass and started looking for a good part of the grass to lie on. I looked up and saw another squad of people. Oh! It was squad 8! I waved at them slightly. Amye and Tadashi started waving at them yelling their "hellos like crazy. Yuki sensei gestured at them to stop and they did. It wasn't fair how she could control them so easily. I sighed. Then, far past the incoming squad I saw a few people. I gestured to the people in front of Yuki sensei. She notices them and started walking towards them. I then figured out who the people were. It was squad 7. I lazily waved my hand in the air to let them understand I am saying hi. Kakashi waved back and Sasuke muttered something like a "hn." Sakura then noticed us and waved. When Naruto figured out that his teammates and sensei were saying hi, he waved his hand yelling, " Hello! Cool, two groups of friends today!" and ran to us. I smirked, knowing what Amye would do. Naruto kind of reminded me of Tadashi and Amye. I face-palmed when Amye ran to Sasuke yelling his name and Naruto and Tadashi saying hi and talking about random things like how the grass was soft and how the sky was blue. Sasuke said, "hn" again and Sakura blocked him from Amye. She pouted. Sakura whined. They got in a fight about which Sasuke likes more and he just went up to them and said, "none." They both frowned. I dragged Amye away and she pouted at me. I glared at her.

"Nonsense," I said. She made puppy-dog eyes and I sighed. She could be so annoying at times.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Different Path

" Wah! Kiri didn't let me say hi to Sasuke-kun!" Amye whined.

" Amye, calm down. You can see him another time," Yuki sensei replied.

Sensei, my question is still in my head. Why is she the only one who can get Amye to shut up? Now I'm really starting to hate Amye. Tadashi wasn't that bad… I've got a bad feeling about this. Eventually, Amye can be even more than twice as bad as Tadashi! She needs to learn how to understand that I hate her complaints. It hurts my ears. What is up with her these days? She is starting to complain more and more about wanting to jump on Sasuke again. Sigh…

Sasuke POV: Ow… my neck hurts… I somehow suddenly have the urge to go to Orochimaru's house… What's happening? How can my body go against my own thoughts? My feet… they're moving by themselves… slowly moving towards the only path out of the village. I can't control myself! Stop! No… it won't work…

"Sasuke! Don't leave! What are you doing here?" Sakura asks.

Oh, so she knows I'm here. My mind! I think the evil thoughts… wanting power… have to go to Orochimaru's house… I think those thoughts are taking over… even my mind… No…

" Sasuke-Kun! Why? Why do you want to leave so bad? Leaving all of us at night… why?" Sakura asked again. She was crying as she yelled at me… what have I done? My mind… I'm getting taken over… NO!

" Sakura, why do you care? What are _you_ doing here?" I smirked at her. I said the "you" like a taunt. I appeared behind her. " Thanks" I muttered. Her eyes widened. I hit her and she fell unconscious. I left, going the direction to Orochimaru's house.

Kiri POV: Sasuke… I heard that he left Konoha. I really want to get him back because Amye keeps annoying me by sobbing and yelling at me saying that it was my fault. Well, guess what? It wasn't. She is so annoying nowadays. I wish she could just get over him.

~ Some time later~

Great. Sasuke retrieval team. Just great. How much do our village care about him anyways? Oh well. First Sasuke retrieval team includes Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Chouji. I hope they can find Sasuke. I really need Amye to stop moping around complaining about Sasuke's disappearance. It would even be better if she could say that he left, not disappeared. My… ears. They hurt dead bad.

" Amye! Could you please stop saying that? We get your point that you miss Sasuke alright. Anyways, he wasn't even gone for that long," I yelled. Amye scrunched herself up. ~Face-palm~ I failed to get her to stop worrying. " Amye, you know what I meant. I just meant stop worrying alright?" I said nicely. She looked up. Amye smiled and got up.

"Your right," she said. I smiled back at her.

Darn it. Two minutes ago, Amye agreed with me and started getting to work. Now, she is just sulking again. What can I do to get her to actually agree with me? I understand Shikamaru now. Many things are so troublesome. No. Not really. More like a few things are so troublesome. Maybe I don't understand him. Not that many things are that troublesome. Now, talking about Shikamaru, I wonder how he and his team are doing… having to beat everyone from the sound that is in their way… Nah. If they are strong, true shinobis, they should be able to beat anybody in their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Running and Chasing

Sasuke POV: Ah… Interesting… Konoha sent some people after me… hn. Too bad for them. I will reach Orochimaru's base and once I get there, he should be getting ready to help me become stronger. How wonderful that sounds… You get to seek power just because you go to someone's house… Indeed wonderful. Konoha is too weak. Once I get the power from Orochimaru, they can never beat me. I will become the strongest one of all. Even better, if he trusts me, I can kill him and get the Mangekyou Sharingan… What a nice path of life I get to live in… After I gain all that power and receive the Mangekyou Sharingan, I shall kill my brother and then no one can be stronger than me! Oh, amusing… seems like Rock Lee also came to help and… oh! Looks like Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were sent too. Wow, so many people after me… none have even caught up with me! I am already powerful I see. Doesn't harm to be stronger though!

~ After some running and chasing~

Wait... is that Naruto? Epic! Konoha shinobi are so dumb… They would send everybody out and have Naruto last? The one who fights me? Funny… Why him though? Other people are so much stronger and they have a more likely chance to knock me unconscious and bring me back. But Naruto? No, you have absolutely no chance to bring me back to Konoha if you want to have Naruto fight me. What? No way! How did Naruto even catch up to me? Whoa… close one! He was right there. Chakra… heh. Naruto failed. I already got some of my chakra to make me go really fast. He can't get me. Darn it! He also controlled his chakra to do the same thing. I hate him.

Hello me? Stop it! He is my comrade! Stop listening to Orochimaru and go back! Do you know the reason Naruto is here? The others are hurt! It is all because of me! Stop it! I don't really hate him. He is just annoying. Come on, me! Orochimaru wants to use me. I have no advantage over others by going to his base. He will make me pure evil. Plus, I want to kill Itachi from my power. Not his.

I was fighting against myself. Me against Orochimaru's controlled me. This is not good.

Naruto… I can kill you as well. I want that power that I have a chance to seek. Do not interrupt me… you can fight me after, no point though… I will be stronger, invincible. You cannot beat me at that time anyways.

**Author's Note: Apparently, Sasuke is going crazy because Orochimaru is controlling him. Please do not think that he is going mental. Hopefully, you will not think that i am making Sasuke really OOC.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An Unwelcome Battle

I fought over myself for a while, but in the end, Orochimaru won and I was forced to fight Naruto. Sure, he was annoying and I sometimes hoped to fight him, but this? This could kill him! I will lose control and use the curse mark. I'm getting unconscious… the evil will awake…I'm sorry Naruto…not literally, but I hope you understand that I didn't mean to try to kill you… when I… use… deadly… moves… Sorry…

"Sasuke! Why would you want to leave? Huh, Sasuke huh? Why?" Naruto yelled at me.

" I feel like it. Anything that happens in my life is a choice made by me. So far I didn't regret anything since leaving the village," I said simply.

" Leaving all your comrades, hurting them, killing them, just to visit Orochimaru? Why would you do that? It hurts to think that this is how it would end…" Naruto said to me. He spoke with a loud voice, but the last sentence was spoken in a soft, quiet voice that didn't sound like Naruto at all. His eyes looked dull, no life, no happiness shone in them. I hoped that Orochimaru or any of the Sound was taking over him. He then looked up and yelled, " I asked you a question! Answer me with a reasonable answer! Sasuke!" with the old bright Naruto eyes and loud, booming voice. I glared at him. And so with that, an unwelcome fight began. Not welcomed, not reasonable, or meant to be fought.

Third Person POV: Naruto and Sasuke both grew tired after an hour of fighting they were also running out of chakra. With a lot of his chakra, Sasuke punched Naruto, long and hard directly on his stomach. Naruto coughed out blood and ran out of chakra. Sasuke was expecting him to die, but instead of that, an evil red aura surrounded him. His eyes had turned red before he opened them and his teeth grew sharp. His hair looked more spiky and he looked more evil.

Right after Sasuke's thought, Naruto yelled to him, " I will even break the bones in your arms and legs if I have to, Sasuke!"

Sasuke was completely stunned at the sight of Naruto rising, having an evil aura, and yelling something horrible. Naruto isn't really like that. That is the reason he was stumped. They have never gone this far in a battle where Naruto used this strange red chakra. Sasuke then thought to himself, ' I must use the second phase of the curse mark then. He slowly changed. Sasuke's hair grew gray and longer. His eyes were different, his skin was more tan, and Sasuke had wings. This time though, Naruto was not stunned because the aura was keeping him from going crazy. Even so, Naruto yelled at Sasuke and this is how it went, " Sasuke… so you decided to use your second phase, huh? Be careful, you may be going crazy."

" I would never go crazy Naruto. Only you would," Sasuke stated, simply smirking afterwards. " By the way, seems like this red aura made you a bit smarter, huh? Thought you would not figure out that this was my second phase of the curse mark. It makes you stronger when you are with Orochimaru."

" You… how could you! Your friends like having you around! And you… you don't even care!" Naruto shouted.

" There were times when I thought that I should stay with Konoha… but there were times when I didn't. My answer is… don't. I already have a place I can go to anyways," Sasuke replied. The battle from then on was more dangerous. As to have part of the Kyubi fighting with Sasuke and a part of Orochimaru. That is how dangerous it was. That is because that was what it probably was anyways. The fight would have ended long ago if not for their new sources of power. However, the last move was rasengan against chidori. The spark from the clash of the two Justus made a slash mark across Sasuke's headband. In the end, well, of course that means that the battle ended. Naruto fell unconscious and Sasuke left, jumping off into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Failure and Mistakes

Well, apparently, Sasuke ran away. So much for that. If so, that means here is the new part, Sasuke Retrieval Team 1, FAILED. You could read clear enough that this means MISSION FAILED. Well, it's not like they're just going to give up like this. And so this chapter begins.

Sasuke POV: I keep jumping further and further. My head hurts… I want to stop and turn back, but I can't control myself! You know what, I should have been stronger before… then I wouldn't have run away and nobody would have gotten hurt… Well, too bad for me. I kept on jumping. At last, I reached Orochimaru's base. ' Don't go inside! He could use you as an experiment or anything like that…' ' No!' the fake me won. I hesitated before going in. The time that I hesitated was the time that I tried to fight the evil Sasuke. Guess I'm not strong enough to fight Orochimaru. Hn.

"Sasuke, I guess you've finally come, huh?" Orochimaru hissed at me.

"Yes I have," I replied.

As he led me down the hall, I asked him a simple question, " Now, when are you going to give me the power to overcome my brother or anyone else who gets in my way?"

Kabuto was behind me and whispered, " Sasuke, don't ask that. You never know what you will get from Orochimaru if you ask that too many times."

I ignored him and asked Orochimaru the same question again. When he didn't answer, I repeated the question again. Kabuto telling me to stop asking Orochimaru that question again interrupted me the last time. I turned around and gave him the Uchiha glare that all Uchihas knew how to do. He gave me an uneasy look, but I again, ignored him. Then I glared at Orochimaru. Couldn't he answer me? I don't care if the answer was " A long time later"; all I cared was that he could answer me at all. Orochimaru turned to look at me and gave me an evil smile. I was mad. There I said it. Not really, but in my head. It was important that I said it because Uchihas weren't supposed to get mad that easily. Actually, now that I thought that, I'm not so mad anymore. It's more like getting annoyed that getting mad. Anyhow, I was something that was NOT happy. As we walked further into the hall, he turned around again and gave me a strange look. '…' What was that about? Kabuto stared at me. I turned around and snapped, " What!"

Kabuto stepped back and said, " Nothing…" as he shook his hands in front of his face. He looked scared. I smirked. He then started staring at me again. I chose to ignore him this time. ~Awkward Silence~

Kabuto broke the silence by suddenly saying, " You did know that I was not scared right?"

I shook my head. "Obviously I did. Who wouldn't?" I looked at him and he looked at me. We both looked away and I concentrated on Orochimaru. I was about to repeat the same question when Kabuto put a finger across his lips. That meant silence. I glared at him yet again.

Orochimaru gave me the strange look again (…) and asked me a simple question like the one I asked him. I was surprised at the question he asked me.

This is how it went. " Sasuke, are you so sure that you want the power?" He hissed at me once again. " If so, train with me…" Another hiss. Now the hisses were getting annoying.

"Sure," I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Lie is Made

Third Person POV: Back at Konoha, (while Sasuke was at Orochimaru's house) the Hokage was making another Sasuke Retrieval team. Kiri, Amye, Tadashi, Shino, Hinata, and Sakura were the members of the new Sasuke Retrieval team. (Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba are not in it because they are not ready to fight again. Oh, Tenten, Ino, and Rock Lee aren't there either, because, well they just aren't.) Since the last team got hurt and couldn't continue, Tsunade decided to add two medical ninjas, Sakura and Tadashi.

~ A While Later~

During the fights, Sakura and Tadashi were actually doing pretty well and healed many injuries. In the end, they persuade Sasuke to come back, but not exactly.

Sasuke POV: I've decided to come back… Hey, I could make a great spy for Orochimaru… (As you can tell, he starts to like Orochimaru as a master.) Heh. I'm going to tell them that the reason I left was because Orochimaru controlled me. Hey, it's true, so why not? I have an urge to leave again. Maybe Orochimaru was very good. Ah… it's Konoha. So, the Hokage died and now they have a new one huh? Interesting… no not really. Just, felt like that for a few seconds.

Third Person POV: As time passes by, Sasuke tells his story about how Orochimaru took over him and he didn't mean to hurt all of the people who wanted to help Konoha have him back. During some parts of it he smirked though, and to the others, it was very strange. Sasuke smirks a lot, but if this were the true story, why would he make a strange smile appear on his face? That weird look was obviously a smirk. Strangely enough, he smirked and chuckled. Well, chuckled weirdly that reminded everyone of Orochimaru. Some people like Ino got horrified faces whenever he chuckled because they thought that he was starting to like calling Orochimaru sama, and will be more like Orochimaru. Well, the truth is, she was correct. He did start thinking Orochimaru made a good Sama. Hm… a strange thing indeed. After he finished the story, many people stared at him like he was crazy.

He looked at them with a questioning face and they all thought the same thing. That could not be true.

1. Sasuke would not be smirking or chuckling evilly.

2. He wouldn't sneer at the end.

3. Last of all, it didn't sound real. Sasuke wouldn't been taken over by Orochimaru.

Well, the story was true, but now, the story is different. Sasuke doesn't hate Orochimaru anymore. That is the biggest difference. The second biggest difference is that Orochimaru doesn't always have to control him. Sometimes, Sasuke already wants to do what Orochimaru tells him to or just wants to help Orochimaru. That is, because he thinks he will get power. No, wrong. He will just become evil and be used by Orochimaru. Well, that's what Orochimaru plans on doing anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Retrieval and Disappearance

Sasuke POV: This is it. I'm going back to Orochimaru's base. No, I said that, not the Orochimaru controlled me. I'm serious, dead serious. Ino and Sakura keep on jumping on me and Amye… I hate her! Jumping on me like, ten (10) times per minute. And Naruto, being an idiot as always. I also have a feeling that Orochimaru is smiling evilly, waiting for me to go back to his base. Guess what? He's lucky and I will. That is my final solution. (Sasuke didn't know this, but at Orochimaru's base, he was smiling evilly waiting for Sasuke to come.) Bye Konoha. Long time no see and then in a week, goodbye again. How sad… heh. I smirked and ran towards the direction out of the village. It is 10:00 PM, so no one should be up and trying to stop me like Sakura did last time when I went at 8:25 PM. So I run. And soon enough, I reach Orochimaru's base. Ah… it sure feels good to see this place. I found it actually not bad. I follow Orochimaru down the hall again and this time, we go to a different place. I'm guessing that it is a training ground. Well, the ground was rock and it was outside.

Third Person POV: Back at Konoha, some shinobi were searching for Sasuke. It took a while, but in the end, the Hokage figured out that Sasuke has left the village again. And so she announced to the whole village, " Sasuke Uchiha has yet again, left the village!" She decided to send two ANBU to travel and figure out where he was. Apparently, they came back and reported that Sasuke was back at Orochimaru's base. She frowned, deep in thought about what she could do.

' Sasuke…' she thought. 'Sure you might want to leave, but Orochimaru out of all people? Bad choice… well, guess like he wouldn't care.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Final Chance

Kiri POV: It was so obvious that Sasuke was going to leave again. Who wouldn't? I mean, you leave the village and just randomly come back when people tell you to. So unrealistic, right?

I guess it's mission time again, huh? I think it is about Sasuke once again. I reach the Hokage's office first. I was surprised that all of the Konoha Shinobi 14 came. Usually it is 15, but ever since Sasuke left it has been 14. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Tadashi, Amye, Naruto, and Sakura. That sure is a lot of people. So all of us are going to get Sasuke back? Isn't that a little over? Like, if we all get him back… that seems like each one of us is pathetic… We can't get one person back by ourselves… We need fourteen people to get one person back to Konoha. That makes me feel bad… Well, I never was very strong anyways, so maybe I really was always meant to do things with one another, not be myself. No, I can't lose self-confident. I need to have that to be strong. At least, how strong I am right now.

And indeed we are supposed to bring Sasuke back right now.

"This is your final chance, fellow shinobi," Tsunade said. "If you don't get Sasuke back, well, he will always stay with Orochimaru." She put a sterner face on and threatened, " If you fail… YOU WILL LOSE YOUR CAREER AS A FORMER SHINOBI!"

All of us flinched at that. We were surprised that she would say that to us and we kind of thought that we were now deaf.

"Now you can leave," she calmly said.

Lady Tsunade's words were nice and clear for everyone to hear. Those strict words were very loud too. And like me, I'm guessing that those words rung in everyone's head on their way out. I'm pretty sure that those words are now imprinted on my head. We have to get Sasuke back! I obviously DO NOT want to lose my job as a shinobi. Ever since I was little, that was my dream. To be a former shinobi. Now, my dream is to be a strong shinobi, one that can do many powerful justu. I want to show everybody that I am not some random worthless person on the street. I never was much of a failure, but I don't think that I am good. I may be better at things like that, but I am obviously not stronger than any of my friends. They are all good at different things. Okay, now even to myself, I think I'm going off topic. Oh, looks like it is time to set out on our mission. Everyone is such good friends' to Sasuke… I wonder if I should be too… No, focus more on the mission. Focus on where you are going… There! I see movement… That shinobi, this person is definitely from The Village Hidden In The Sound. I've got my first target. Out! Ah, so there is a row of Sound shinobi here huh? Out, out, out, out! I won't need to kill that many if my comrades are going to kill them too. That was fast; here I am, at The Village Hidden In The Sound. No, wait… this is just some random base for Orochimaru. The others better get going; they have to check the other bases… Oh, a snake! Maybe he really is in here after all? Peek… Sasuke is in here. Taking a nap at such a weird time… Using my walkie-talkie earpiece, I told all of my comrades that Sasuke is in the base I am at. (The earpiece is something I put in my ear that contacts all of my comrades because each one of them has one, too. I speak and they will hear what I say because the earpiece is programmed to reflect anything it hears, like my voice.)

Sasuke is moving; I can't be seen. I guess I will hide behind this wall and spy on him as he goes somewhere if he even comes out. I guess he won't. I don't want to check though, there is a possibility that he turned around in his bed. I can hear my comrades closing in that is a good sign. Sasuke comes out eh? He's coming this way… "Run," I whisper to my comrades. Sasuke closes in and sees me. I stare at him with no emotion. What is he going to do? I want to see.

"What are you doing here, Kiri?" he asks. " Why disturb me when I am deciding to get more training from Orochimaru?" "Another mission? You know, I won't come back. Probably…" he added.

"I want you to come back to Konoha. Even you hesitate before sternly saying that you will never come back. You even add a probably at the end," I tell him. This is the easiest time to catch him; before he is sure that he never wants to come back.

"That is true," he replied. "But how do you know when someone lies if they never have emotion? There are no true feelings anyone can associate with me. If that is true, then no one should be able to tell whether or not I am telling the truth."

I glare at him and tell him, " Go on, if you really are at ease in this place you would." He just stands there and looks at me. "You do know that I am telling you to go on and reach Orochimaru's room, right?"

"Everybody sounds suspicious when they say something like that," he replies.

"That is true. Anyhow, I don't care if I sound suspicious or not, I just want to get this over with. If I fail and lose- I shouldn't be telling you that, but you just hurry up. Leave or stay and argue about a pointless subject," I state. For some reason, he decides to stay. I call for my comrades and tell him, " We are all here to get you back, indeed. However, you are a great friend to all of us. None of us really wants to have you here and living with Orochimaru."

"That's the truth. All of us would say that if in lead. We don't want you being the strange Sasuke that is influenced be the evil," Sakura says.

"Yeah! Sakura is right!" Naruto adds.

And then, right there, Sasuke feels different, even if just for a little bit. He doesn't feel like staying with Orochimaru that long anymore. Maybe even not at all. "I'll say, maybe," he says.

~After we fought for a while~

We all knew this wasn't fair for him, but we knocked him unconscious and tied him up. Naruto carried Sasuke on his back because he insisted on it. We got back to Konohagakure and Naruto dropped Sasuke on the ground yelling, "Yeah! Mission accomplished!"

I slightly smiled at him. It was nice seeing people so happy and blithe. And after a while, Sasuke starts to awake.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Harsh Feelings

Sasuke POV: I lift my eyelids slightly. The last thing I remember is being knocked onto the ground by the fist of Sakura. My head hurts, my body is sore, and the whole ground feels hard like stone…

"Sasuke, are you okay?" someone asks. I lift my head up a little bit and notice that it is Sakura. I nod my head. I hear a boy talking to her, but everything sounds far away and blurry, so I can't hear their words. Sakura walks up to me and slightly heals me. I mutter a "thanks" and then I think, Tadashi picks me up and carries me on his back.

"I can walk by myself," I say, and gets off.

"Don't push yourself," Sakura states. I say I'm fine, but when I start to limp, she says, "As always, like the old Sasuke," with a sigh. "Why do you always try to act tough when you are just hurting yourself?" She asked that question, but it sounded like she didn't want an answer.

Now I'm out of the hospital. Whew… they always are too kind and yeah… I hate hospitals. I want to set out again… I still need my revenge done.

I'm leaving. The citizens and shinobi of Konoha don't want me to leave that bad? Okay, I get how important I am.

"I'll come back, I promise," I tell the Hokage. She nods her head.

"Don't ever forget your promise," she states. Yeah, yeah I understand.

"Okay," I reply, rolling my eyes.

I want to kill Itachi. I want to kill him with my own power. To defeat him is to help the clan. If I ever restore the clan, I don't want someone like Itachi to destroy it again (if he lives to be that old). That is why I want to kill him. I don't care if I never restore the clan. I just want to kill him.

~A While Later~

**pant, pant** I made it!

"Itachi… I made it. Come out! I want to fight you…" I said with a slight growl.

"Sasuke… You want to seek revenge, huh?" he replied.

My eyes widened. How did he know? Whatever, I need to kill him…

"I'm surprised that you bothered," Itachi said in a monotone.

I get in position, ready to fight. Itachi stands there still and steady. "Are you ready?" I ask/yell.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Light Into The Darkness

Itachi stands still. "I am ready," he replies. "No, I am not."

"I need to tell you something."

I really wasn't expecting this. After all, he was a S-rank criminal and he did kill the whole Uchiha clan, but him and I.

" Do you want to know the truth?" he asked.

What does he mean by that? " This is the truth," I state.

"No, what you think is not true," Itachi says.

"Fine," I answer. "But I will be looking at you. If you pull out a tool, I will see it."

"Do you know why I killed off our clan?" he asks me.

"No," I say, telling the truth.

"Well, did you know that Konoha told me to? I had to in order to stay an ANBU," Itachi replies. My eyes widened. Is that so? How do I know that he is telling the truth though? I will just listen.

"then, why aren't you still in the ANBU?" I ask.

"oh, well that is because I decided to leave," he replies.

"Do you know why you are alive?" he asks.

"What, I was not worthy enough to kill?" I reply.

"No, you are wrong little brother. I kept you alive because I love you. I didn't want to kill you. Do you understand?" Itachi says.

My eyes widened once again, after they closed a little bit from last time. I doubt this is true. Why would he love me? Or is it that… He tried to act mean, but the whole time he loved me? The whole time I hated him? No, no, this can't be happening! But in the real life, it is!

"So, blame it on Konoha? I'm never going back there!" I reply.

"No, little brother. You've got it wrong again. The current Konoha isn't like that anymore," Itachi states.

"Do you know why I joined the Akatsuki?" he asked. "It was to watch over you, Sasuke." He then turned to face me. He raised his hand and stabbed me on the forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Into the Brightness

Third Person POV: "Sasuke… let's return to the village," Itachi states.

They return to the village and since Sasuke is there, Itachi is also allowed into the village. In the village, Itachi looked around. The place was not much different itself, but the things inside of it were much different. Sasuke's friends were very unlike the ones he used to have. He meets all of Sasuke's friends and they look at him weirdly, thinking, 'I thought he was a really bad guy!'

Itachi turns to Sasuke and smiled. "Uchihas can become strong again. Probably with help," he said.

Sasuke nodded and said, " The help that you get from your bonds with friends."

~THE END~


End file.
